powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 7: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt1"
Chpt4 Episode 7: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt1" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode begins with an interview between a woman named Hannah and her psychiatric counselor at a psychiatric medical facility, where Hannah is being held because she hears voices and has attempted to warn people that the Apocalypse is coming. She states that there are over 60 seals, and a demon named Lilith wants to break these seals to release Lucifer from Hell, and that the angels are losing because they don't know which of the 66 seals Lilith is breaking. Later that evening, a demon attemtps to kill her in her room, she began fearing for her life and managed to use some form of telekinetic power to kill the demon in the process. She then escapes the facility. That same evening, Hunter and Kurt are at a bar. Hunter is pretending to be drunk and he and Kurt are running a hustle at pool. Hunter makes a great break, but then Kurt sees Ruby sitting at the bar, he tells the guy he's dealing against to keep the money he and Hunter wagered and makes his way over to Ruby. "Keep the money?!" Hunter asks Kurt incredulously. Hunter follows Kurt over to Ruby. "You got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near us," Hunter says to Ruby. Ruby tells him that she's just here to drop off some information then she's leaving. Ruby informs Kurt and Hunter that a woman called Hannah is being pursued by demons and that the girl must have some sort of importance because the demons orders are to bring in Hannah alive. Hunter doesn't believe Ruby because he doesn't trust her whatsoever. He doesn't think Hannah is real. They take off to find her, despite Hunter's reluctance. Kurt finds out that Hannah is in fact a real person who's in trouble, but Hunter says that doesn't mean it's their case to investigate. Hunter complains that its a whole days worth drive to the facility she escaped in, and Kurt replies that Hunter's driven a lot farther for less. Hunter tells Kurt that he's not pissed about going after the case, he's pissed about the fact that Ruby gave them some random case to go after. Kurt says that Ruby can be trusted. "Right, cause as far as you're concerned, the hell bitch is practically family now? Tell me, something else must have happened while you were downstairs because you come back along with you're BFF she-demon?" Kurt tells Hunter that he told him enough during his time in Hell. Hunter asks if he wants to elaborate, and Kurt says "Sure Hunter, let's trade stories! You never told me what happened to you for the past few months while I was gone, spare me the details." Hunter shuts up then recollects his memory during the time he was on his own after Kurt was sent to Hell. Flashback to four months earlier, and Hunter is at a crossroads, summoning a crossroad demon. The demon appears, saying he was reluctant to come because Hunter broke one of his co-workers' deals the day after their showdown with the yellow eyed demon. The demon asks to see the empty loaded Colt, and Hunter pulls it out and puts it down. "No devils traps either," Hunter says. "I'm not here to play games." he continues."Let me guess, you want to make a deal? Round and round, the Winchesters go. Sorry, Hunter, that's not gonna happen this time." The demon taunts. Hunter visibly angers and quickly picks up the Colt and shoots the demon in the leg with it. Surprising the demon having to thought it was empty, but Hunter reveals there was actual 2 bullets left and now 1 to execute the demon if he doesn't bring Kurt back. "I want to trade places with Kurt!" Hunter yells to him. But the demon refuses. "JUST TAKE ME! ITS A FAIR TRADE!" Hunter yells once more. The demon refuses again, and Hunter asks why. "Don't you understand? It's not about your soul, Kurt's in hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it! You wanna kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord." Then a gunshot goes off as the flashback ends. The next day, they speak to Hannah's doctor at the hospital facility, and find out she had been talking about demons and the Apocalypse. The doctor shows her sketch book to them and reveals she knew about the breaking of the seals. Hunter and Kurt head off to Hannah's house, only to find both her parents dead and sulfer residue on the ground. "What ever the deal with this Hannah girl is..." Kurt says. "...They want her and they're not screwing around." Hunter then sees a picture on the fireplace mantle and asks Kurt to see Hannah's sketches. "Check this out," Hunter says. They realize that in one of Hannah's sketches she was drawing the window of her church over and over. "If you were religious and scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you most feel safe?' Hunter asks. Pointing at the picture showing a church in the background, which is also indicated in Hannah's sketch book. The boys track her to her church. Hannah recognizes them, that the voices she hears are those of the angels and she has heard them talking about Kurt, as the one who was saved from Hell. And how Hunter and Kurt are very important in Heaven. "What do you think?" Kurt asks. "It's above my pay grade, man." Hunter tells him. Hunter: "Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-800-angel." Hannah smiles at Hunter then asks; "Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid." Hunter and Kurt stare each other back and forth silently not wanting to tell her about her parents' death. Ruby then enters the church rushing over to Hunter and Kurt. Ruby: "You got the girl? Great, let's go." Hannah terrified at Ruby and saying, "Her face! She's a demon!" Kurt: "It's okay. She's here to help. Hunter: "Yeah, don't be so sure." Ruby: "We don't have time screwing around, we have to hurry." Hunter: "Why?" Ruby: "Because a demon's coming -- a big-timer. We can fight later, guys." Hunter: "Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Ruby: "I didn't bring him here. You did." Kurt: "What?" Ruby: "He followed you guys from the girl's house. We got to go NOW!" Kurt: "Hunter, look." Kurt points to a statue to Hunter showing that's bleeding from the eyes. Ruby: "It's too late. He's here." Hunter takes Hannah and hides her in a closet. Kurt asks the demon killing knife from Ruby. But she replies; "No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Hunter confronts them and says; "Whoa, hold on a sec." Ruby: "Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he kills that demon, or we die." Ruby still holding on to her knife. The demon busts throught the church doors and Kurt tries using his telekinetic powers on the demon, but it doesn't work. ??? demon: "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take on me, Kurt." Hunter grabs the knife from Ruby and attacks him with it, but the demon overpowers Hunter and throws him away to the side and goes after Kurt. ??? demon: "Hello again, Kurt." Hannah screams as Ruby pulls her out from the closet to get her away from the demon attacking them. ??? demon: "Come on, Kurt. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot -- I'm wearing a human meatsuit. But, we were so close... in Hell." Kurt in shock and answers; "Alastair?" Alastair: "In the flesh." Hunter getting back up from behind to stab Alastair in the back with Ruby's knife, but only to incompacitate him for a moment. Alastair: "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, boy." As Alastair tries to pull the knife out of his back, giving enough time for Hunter and Kurt to escape. Kurt grabs Hunter and they look at a large stained-glass window. As Alastair pulls out the knife, Hunter and Kurt jump through the window. Suddenly injuring them, but still able to get back up and fleeing the scene. Back in their hotel, the boys tend to their wounds. Hunter demands Kurt to tell him why he trusts Ruby so much. Kurt then begins remembering his time in Hell months earlier. It shows him being held up in a dark room, being tortured by Alastair, using a whip lashing on Kurt's back, slowly tearing apart his skin throughout his body. Kurt bleeding out intensely, but still kept alive. Alastair leaves the room for a moment to grab another weapon to torture Kurt with, then the female demon; Ruby, goes in to treat Kurt's wounds telling him that she's here to help him get out of Hell. Kurt asks why would she do that. Then she tells him that she knows about his powers and how he and Hunter managed to kill the general of Hell, Azazel. Being impressed by that achievement. She goes on to tell him that a demon named "Lilith" has taken command of Hell and is about to unleash something horrible that can bring upon an end to everything in existence. And how Kurt is the only one powerful enough to stop Lilith. But Kurt denies her that he doesn't know how to control his powers very well. But she tells him that she can help him with that by telling him everthing she knows. Kurt goes on to say that she can't train him looking like...this (in her horrendous demon form). Kurt now free out of Alastair's site and is waiting for Ruby to return to him. Ruby is in the surface in the form of her black smoke, then possesses the body of a young woman in a coma who is brain dead. Ruby returns to Kurt in a body of a beatiful brunette wearing all black attire and proves that the body she's possessing was 100% empty, that the soul had already left the body. She offers to start helping Kurt to control his powers so he can take on Lilith. He then accepts. Hunter asks Kurt: "So, what'd she teach you?" Kurt responds: "Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student." In another part of the corridors of Hell, Kurt and Ruby are side by side as he is trying to kill a demon with his telekinetic powers, but is unable to. Some black smoke started to come out of the demon's mouth, but then it goes back in. Kurt holds back his head in pain. As the demon begins to laugh, Ruby kills him with her knife. Ruby telling the demon "not funny". Then turns around to Kurt and tells him "Just give it time. It'll get better." Kurt: "What? I need more practice?" Ruby: "I'm not talking about killing demons. I know that dying and.." Kurt: "Hey, I don't want to talk about it. You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?" Ruby: "I used to be human. And I still remember what it feels like to lose a family and being alone. I'm just..sorry." Ruby then puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt: "Nuh-huh. Don't even start." Ruby: "Kurt, at least you don't have to be alone, just like me. We have each other now. All these years in Hell, I finally found someone I can relate with." Ruby forces herself and kisses with Kurt. But he stands up and walks a few feet away from her. Kurt: "Just what are you think your doing?" Ruby: "Kurt, it's okay!" Kurt: "No, that is anything but okay!" Ruby: "Come on, what's wrong?" Kurt: "What's wrong??? Where do I start!?" Ruby: "Is it because of my kind. Or possessing some other girl's body? I told you already -- it's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Kurt. Being able to have emotions again and feeling..love..for the first time." She begins to undress in front of him. Kurt: "What are you doing???" Ruby: "Is it because you're really scared to make out with a demon? Because it's "wrong and sinful"? Besides, we're both in Hell already." Despite Kurt attempting to resist her. He eventually gives in to her and proceeds to having sex with Ruby. Back in the present. Hunter: "Kurt?" Kurt: "Yeah?" Hunter: "Too much information." Kurt: "Hey, I warned you, I'm just coming out clean." Hunter: "Yeah? But now I feel dirty from all those details you've given." Hunter gets up and walks it out a bit and then continues talking to Kurt. Kurt: "Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about this manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad." Kurt: "Yeah, well, there's more to the story." Hunter: "Woah! Just... skip the nudity, please!" Kurt: "Right. Soon after... that, um... we were about to make a raid." Hunter: "On what?" Kurt: "Against all other demons in Hell to get me out." Ruby and Kurt gather as much gear as they can to take on some demons to get Kurt out of Hell. But suddenly they walk into a trap and they are ambushed by a dozen pack of demons and hellhounds lead by Alastair. Ruby and Kurt are surrounded, hacking their way against all other demons and hounds around them. Blood splatting all over Kurt's until suddenly, a ray of light from above beams over Kurt. Then rumbles the core of Hell, the demons fleeing away as well as Ruby getting crowded in the pack. A high pitch noise started going off as Kurt looks straightly into the light then vanishes and wakes up in the coffin he was put into, resurrecting him back to the surface. Kurt: "And that's all of it. That's what happened to me in Hell." Hunter giving a stern look, finally understanding from Kurt's perspective on why he trusts Ruby. Then Kurt's phone rings and it's Ruby. She warns them that the demons are closing in on them. She passes him an address of the cabin where she and Hannah are at and tells them to exit through their motel at once. They get in the Imapala then departs and starts heading over to Ruby's location. Shortly thereafter, Hunter and Kurt meet up with Ruby and Hannah at their location. Ruby relieved to see Kurt again. She then sense someone approaching assuming it is Alastair, and Ruby asks Kurt where her knife is. And Hunter admits that it was lost in the previous fight with Alastair. However, to their surprise, instead of a demon presence, Castiel and Uriel bust through and appears to them. With Castiel announcing, "We're here for Hannah." "Why?" Hunter asks. Castiel tells him: "She has to die." To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse